


15 Playlists

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Mistaken Identity, Not Romance, Playlist, Pop Culture, Self-Esteem Issues, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Heavenly Virtues, Sexual Tension, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Remus, Logan and Virgil wind up finding out more than what they bargained for when Logan's twin brother Irrationally invites the Sins and Virtues to talk about their personal playlists for the spotify and I pods.Note: I don't own Sanders Sides they belong to Thomas Sanders.I only own my original sides.
Kudos: 7





	1. The Irrational Playlist

Remus looked bored while fiddling with a green Ipod, while Virgil and Logan asked in the music room. "Remus. Why'd you put your own theme song onto your Spotify playlist?" "Because it's my introduction song and I was bored. Oh hey Jules wanna go kill something like a monster or are you just pleased to see me?" Logan then groaned at the orange cloud of smoke and his brother staggering in with a singed scientist uniform. 

"Good grief Jules, you're going to get yourself killed at this rate." Jules added back to Logan as he swept off the ashes. "Well nice to see you too brother. Surprised you noticed that. I probably shouldn't have added phosphorus to a baking soda volcano experiment. What are you all doing?"

.

Logan looked shocked while Remus perked up and Virgil answered the question. "We were just discussing our Spotify playlist songs,before you dropped in. Don't look so surprised. I mean things weren't loud before you came in." A bemused smile graced Jules as he giggled like a teenager. "Oh that sounds fun. Really fun, I might join in as well. Add a new slant on things." 

"In fact maybe we could invite Alex and all the other Sins and Virtues to decide what songs they want on their Spotify playlists. Oh won't that be all kinds of fun!" And before Logan could object, Jules had already teleported all fourteen of the Seven Deadly Sins and Heavenly Virtues into the room with a laugh. "Why have you summoned all fourteen of us here Irrationality? We do not appreciate being flung to a different space against our will!" Pride snapped haughtily with his long purple fingernails while Humility sighed in his rustic brown farmer clothes. "While normally I wouldn't agree with Pride, you didn't ask our permission first. So here's the deal Jules. Why'd you summon all fourteen of us?"

.

Jules was going to chortle, before realising that Wrath and Envy Sanders were glaring at him and explaining. "Oh the Duke,Virgil and my brother were talking about their Spotify playlists, I got interested and I thought you'd all appreciate your own slant on them." "You could've waited until I finished my bath, Chimera! My clothes are soaked and they'll be murder to clean up!" Sloth mumbled in his teal bathrobe all covered in bath water as he sunk out, along with the other Seven Deadly Sins. 

The Seven Virtues all were talking before Humility spoke up. "The other folks aren't happy, especially Charity and Chastity since you dragged them at the last minute. We'll help, but not today. Please don't do that again." Diligence added. "We don't exactly appreciate it. Next time ask people first before you teleport the rest of us or anything else. We're going now." Then the Seven Heavenly Virtues teleported away with a wisp of angel feathers, leaving only four people in the music room. 

"Well, which song fits me first? Feel free to choose one in any genre, I'm not exactly picky." Jules stated as he leafed through all of the CDs in the music room, while Virgil, Remus and Logan all looked like they had grown two heads, but not literally because that would be gross.

.

Then Logan spoke up. "Perhaps Mood Rings by reliant K and Angel on Fire from Halsey's Badlands Album for your ending tracks?" Jules looked annoyed while he adjusted his glasses and complained while putting them in his phone. "Okay,no need to rub it in. I'll put Don't you worry about me for track 4. The one with the Frank Sinatra cover. Hemispheres by Rush in track 5,to represent my conflict with you. Hey Remus and Mr Vigilant,you got any other ideas? 

Remus visibly chuckled. "Oh, how about Skull crusher Mountain and


	2. Wrath and Patience's Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrath and Patience are next on the playlist.

Wrath cracked his knuckles as she saw Jules leave. "Right dad,I'll get to the point. My first song is a girly one. It's So What by Pink." Jules shrugged. "I've heard worse Wrath. Have you got anything else in mind?". 

Patience sighed to Wrath. "I normally prefer Gregorian chants or psalms. Why do you want me to change that?" "Because I'm not sure if Thomas actually bothers going to church,plus people would make fun of you, some people don't think psalms are cool."

.


	3. Sloth and Diligence with their playlists

Diligence looked disgusted as Sloth said. "Bruno Mars with Lazy Day for the first one. Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep as the ending track." "Have you even seen that disgusting music video Acadi!? It's a waste of money!" At Diligence's mini rant, Sloth yawned. "No, but I like the vibe, it feels like me." 


	4. Lust\Love and Chastity's Playlists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a Deadly Sin nearly breaks the content rating with innuendo and Chastity gets flustered.

"You want me to give my favourite? Oh big boy, you're in for some fun. That new Addicted song from that Hazbin Hotel webseries." Lust smirked as he was taking off his jacket while Chastity blushed with dismay. "You mean the one with the spider demon who did that?!?!!?" "Hey, sex work's a crappy job!". 


End file.
